Minotaur
10,000,000+ |FAppearance = Shells |Kanji = ???|Romaji = ???|English = Minotaur|Meaning = ???}} The Minotaurs are a subspecies of humans that widely reside in a section of islands in the New World, but consider their homeland Gromaneece. The Minotaurs as a species are led by Omexe Bestia, the patriarch of the Bestia Clan and one of the Four Emperors (Yonkou) of the Shells timeline. Appearance Minotaurs take their appearance mostly from the Gromaneecians, who had previously enslaved them, but after becoming an independant nation have allowed themselves to be influenced by their ancient ancestors and a little bit by the formerly neighboring Spainians. The common citizens typically wear an adapted Spainian garb, which is very close to regular peasant clothing. Meanwhile minotaurs in certain job roles, such as cooks, blacksmiths, hunters, etc. typically wear clothing that combines the common citizen's clothing and clothing appropriate for their line of work. However, any minotaur that considers themselves a warrior almost always wears their armor as a show of pride. Minotaur armor is typically huge, bulky, spiked, and all black to reflect their raw power and strength while leaving no room for flashiness or show. Culture The Minotaurs of Gromaneece are technically patriarchal now, but traditionally have been a matriarchal society since it was formed by Jezebel Bestia. The only reason the leader of the Minotaurs is Omexe Bestia is because the only suitable matriarch is missing. Despite that, Minotaurs typically hold females in high esteem and many clans are led by females. Females are so respected that when two minotaurs become mates, the male will take on the surname of the female. Many females are also warriors, and only a few female minotaurs don't associate themselves with combat. Minotaurs also hold combat and shows of strength as a large part of their society, and many differences and arguments are settled with fisticuffs or even duels to the death. Biology Minotaurs are some kind of distant relative to humans, but have a lot of similarities to bovines. For starters, all minotaurs are born with horns and toes that have similarities to small hooves. Minotaurs also usually have a tan complexion and darker hair, but variants are possible. Minotaurs naturally have a generally larger size variant than humans, with a 5'8 minotaur being considered short by their standards. The typical Minotaur is over six feet tall, with a large amount of strength and musculature. Finally minotaurs have extremely powerful muscles that develop quicker than humans, allowing a young Minotaur to have the same strength as a full-grown man. Interspecies Relationships Minotaur society dictates that they hate anybody that isn't a minotaur, especially humans. This is mainly due to Omexe Bestia's Declaration of War against the rest of the world since he holds the World Government responsible for the death of his wife, the first and so far only matriarch. Because of this, people usually stay away from minotaurs in fear that they would be attacked or worse. The minotaurs have an especially hostile relationship with the Tarans, for some reason. On the other hand, not every single living Minotaur hates humanity as much as their leader. It isn't rare for a Minotaur to actually not mind humans, but this would be considered treason. Many species also have a grudge against the minotaurs due to their violent expansion strategies. The minotaurs are feared and hated by many people in the New World, and that's exactly how the Patriarch want things to be. Overall Strength Minotaurs are some of the strongest species in the blue, and are known for it. Omexe Bestia has a whole army of battle-ready minotaurs numbering in the thousands ready to invade any island the Patriarch desires, along with an entire nation of minotaurs that can on average lift twice their weight. Almost all minotaurs fight with either a large weapon(s), gauntlets, or their fists, horns and hooves, with a few rare exceptions being either ranged weaponry or a devil fruit. Smash Style All minotaurs that are ever born know Smash Style, since Smash Style is actually just a regular form of fisticuffs. In combat, minotaurs will pull all of their force into every attack they throw out. This causes each attack to cause a lot of damage, both to the target and to the surrounding area. Many minotaurs use Smash Style to destroy terrain during combat, like making the ground shatter or punching through walls, and typically attempt to use the collateral damage as an advantage. It's not exactly known how Smash Style works but rumors exist of Minotaur breathing creates ripples within their bodies, causing the destructive aftereffects of their attacks. Beliefs The minotaurs believe that the strongest warriors are the ones who deserve the ocean. Because of this, they believe that most humans and other species are inferior to them and have spent years eradicating every non-minotaur from the islands surrounding Gromaneece. The modern minotaurs does't have any true religious beliefs or deities, but the closest thing they have is the Mighty Bull from which they all believe they've descended from. The Mighty Bull was believed to be a massive bull that could destroy mountains with its charge and level a city with a single stomp of its hoof. The Mighty Bull does not have any temples or shrines dedicated to it, but minotaurs reference the Mighty Bull when speaking of another Minotaur's strength in combat. History Hundreds of years before Gol D. Roger became the first Pirate King, the minotaurs were a tribal species that were enslaved by the first Gromaneecians to build their city. For centuries after that and up until 20 years before Tomas H. Ells begins his piracy career the Gromaneecians kept the minotaurs as their workers and slaves. One day, a female Minotaur named Jezebel Bestia learned about the ancient Minotaur culture from an old book she found hidden deep within her clan's mine. Outraged at this apparent loss of culture, Jezebel spoke with her clan's patriarch and together they planned a revolt against the guards of their mine. The day of the revolt, Jezebel and her clan broke out of the mine and began to free every enslaved Minotaur in the area. After almost a whole day of fighting the Gromaneecian forces the entire nation of Gromaneece was overthrown by the minotaurs. With the ancient texts in mind and after being saved from the caesar's personal guard by a gladiator named Omexe, Jezebel took responsibility for the revolution and became the first matriarch of the minotaurs in almost a millennium. Over the next nine years, the minotaurs went from a species of humanoids living in a city that's too small for them to a full nation that had expanded to a fourth of the New World, with the Yonkou Jezebel Bestia leading them. During this time period, Gromaneece was rebuilt to accommodate its new residents, the minotaurs formed alliances with or assaulted every island near them, and Jezebel became mates with Omexe. Jezebel also had three children with Omexe, two sons and a daughter, who were held as the most valuable things to the Minotaur nation. However one day Jezebel, Omexe, their top warriors, and a small force of soldiers landed on an unknown island to explore it. The Minotaurs there were ambushed by the three Marine Admirals of the time period, since Jezebel and her officers were wanted for the crimes of revolution. In the middle of a battle between Jezebel's elite, the three admirals, and several vice admirals, Jezebel was shot through the head by an ensign after Jezebel almost struck down an Admiral. In a flurry of rage, Omexe attempted to grab the young ensign but instead grabbed the Admiral Jezebel almost struck down and finished the job for her. Stunned by the death of the Admiral, the other two Admirals and the rest of the marine forces retreated from the island. After that Omexe carried Jezebel back onto their ship and left with his forces back to Gromaneece, still in shock from the ordeal. Sadly, when Omexe arrived home with Jezebel's body he discovered that his three children had been taken by unknown assailants and a letter was left revealing that the ambush and the taking of his children had been planned by the vengeful Yonkou Sir Gallus Cockerel. Omexe stumbled into a catatonic state, and isolated himself for a week after burying Jezebel. After that week, Omexe showed himself to the Minotaur people and declared war against the marines, the world government, and all of humanity. Omexe then assumed the role of Patriarch and Yonkou, and immediately began eradicating every non-Minotaur in his territories. Over a decade later the Minotaurs have still been a violent nation that have invaded many territories around Gromaneece and have not tolerated any human presence in their territory. Omexe has changed dramatically as well, and has become a cold, heartless invader that barely shows compassion to his own people. Omexe has also stayed a Yonkou to this day, and has become the most xenophobic and wrathful of the four. At the same time Omexe has not stopped the search for his children's whereabouts, whether they're alive or dead. The only thing limiting his search is the Red Line, which Omexe believes his children are behind. The Minotaur's history was rebuilt with righteous revolution and rebirth, but has now become drenched with the blood of revenge and hate. Inhabitants Trivia * The Minotaurs of Shells are obviously inspired by the Minotaur of Greecian myth, but this iteration is more humanoid than the Greek Minotaur and draw inspiration from AdventureQuest Worlds, Dark Souls, and other games I can't think of right now. * Smash Style was inspired strongly by the game Def Jam: Fight for New York, due to the game's over-the-top fighting and attacks, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, due to the Ripple Technique that allows similar destruction of terrain. Meanwhile, the weapon use of minotaurs was inspired by Dark Souls and Darksiders 2. Category:Race Category:Lvdoomien